the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hayward
A new resident of Port Charles, David Hayward is a cardiologist that recently joined the staff of General Hospital after his move from Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. An accomplished, albeit unethical doctor, David is the creator of Project Orpheus, a medical treatment using stem cells that can revive the recently dead. He has had multiple successes, one of those being Lorenzo Alcazar. While new to Port Charles, he is the ex-husband of long term resident Anna Devane, who once lived in Pine Valley. Pine Valley to Port Charles There is no denying that the twenty years David spent in Pine Valley resulted in many complicated relationships with more than his fair share of ups and downs. Considering many of his controversial decisions, most Pine Valley residents considered him immoral and manipulative at best, and a criminal who should rot in jail at worst. Despite his mostly negative reputation around town, David still managed to make a handful of strong friendships and maintain a few relationships, though several of them crashed and burned or were developed out of ulterior motives. His most serious and genuine relationship had been the most unexpected; the romance he had with Pine Valley's Chief of Police, Anna Devane. Their relationship was complicated, but the two were very much in love, and out of that love they produced a daughter, Leora Hayward, named after David's deceased brother. Born with a heart condition, Leora was in need of surgeries to keep her healthy. While David wanted to wait until their daughter was stronger, but Anna wanted the surgery as soon as possible. The tension over the health of their daughter drove a wedge in between them, one that became impossible to overcome when Leora died during a surgery performed by Joe Martin, a man David hated. Heartbroken, Anna and David blamed each other for the loss of their daughter rather than grieving together. Their relationship broke down, resulting in their divorce, and Anna moving away from Pine Valley. David spent the next sixteen years in Pine Valley, finding love again, finding himself in jail again, and working on Project Orpheus with great success. With his marriage to Greenlee Smythe having finally dissolved, David decided a fresh start was in over. He sought to leave Pine Valley in the past, and move on to better things. And most importantly, a better hospital. An accomplished cardiologist, David began looking for positions all across the couple. It wasn't long before General Hospital, a prestigious and reputable hospital on the East Coast, actively recruited him. Despite the small bit of history he had in the city regarding his revival of alleged mobster Lorenzo Alcazar, David happily accepted the job, especially after he remembered that Port Charles was the city his ex-wife Anna Devane and her family spent a lot of time in. David arrived in Port Charles in August of 2019, determined to use this new beginning as a chance to refocus his efforts onto Project Orpheus. A smaller, more curious determination lingered on Anna Devane, as he wondered if his ex-wife still lived in Port Charles. Personality David can be a difficult man to love for any exceptional amount of time. Despite some of his efforts to be a better man for the people he loves, those efforts tend to be squandered by many of the decisions he makes. Not hindered by morals or ethics, David has been known to go outside of the law and the realm of morality to get what he wants. Resourceful and cunning, there are very few lines David isn't willing to cross. Though his reputation is mostly negative and he has the criminal record to prove it, David will fight until the bitter end for the people he loves. He is an excellent doctor with surprisingly good bedside manner, and in his desperation to save people from death, David created a medical procedure that can restore brain activity to the recently dead. He will go to the ends of the earth for those he cares about, defeating the boundaries of life and death, and even putting himself in the line of fire for them. To those who know him well, David can be kind, thoughtful, and generous. Family means everything to him, especially after the loss of so many. Important Relationships * Anna Devane: His ex-wife. Though no longer married, they will always be tied together by the loss of their daughter. He is hoping to see her again now that he is permanently in Port Charles. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of David's misdeeds: * Attempted to frame Jake Martin for murder by nearly killing Adam Chandler * Multiple counts of blackmail on many Pine Valley citizens * Bribed a judge to drop charges against him * Threatened to kill various citizens of Pine Valley * Framed various Pine Valley citizens for crimes he committed * Faked his own death * As a part of Project Orpheus, performed various unapproved medical procedures, and administered unapproved and experimental drugs, occasionally without consent of the patient * Spent time in jail for manslaughter Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of David's medical records * Stabbed in the arm with a letter opener * Broke his right hand punching a wall * Fell into a coma after pain medication was injected into his IV * Ingested a herb to mimic death * Shot by Kendall Hart * Stabbed by Erica Kane